19 años después, el primer día de clases
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: Un amor platónico es difícil de olvidar, a veces incluso es imposible. Esta es la historia de cuando Myrtle, la llorona, recuerda a su amor platónico.


Summary: Un amor platónico es difícil de olvidar, a veces incluso es imposible. Esta es la historia de cuando Myrtle, la llorona, recuerda a su amor platónico.

Disclaimer: Todo el Universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Pareja: Myrtle la llorona - Harry Potter.

Autora: Sakura Tachi

**19 años después, el primer día de clases.**

_.  
>.<em>

Ya había escuchado conversaciones detrás de las murallas, muchos comentaban que aquel año llegaría a Hogwarts el segundo hijo de Harry James Potter. Muchas generaciones pasaron ante sus ojos, pero ninguna tan especial como la del hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans.

Ser un fantasma era un arma de doble filo. Por una parte tenía 'vida' eterna, si es que a ser translúcida e incorpórea, se le podía llamar vida. Mientras que por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que no podía sentir, ni vivir, como lo hacía antes de su trágica muerte en aquel escusado de Hogwarts.

Era cosa de minutos para que los alumnos de primer año ingresaran al Gran comedor.

Neville Longbottom, maestro de Herbología, comentó en una ocasión que Albus Severus Potter, era tan similar a Harry en apariencia, que sentía que retrocedía en el tiempo cada vez que iba a visitar a los Potter.

Myrtle tenía curiosidad.

Harry Potter, era el único chico que había logrado que olvidara por lapsos de tiempo, que era un fantasma, y que sintiera en su pecho, algo rítmico y cálido, como un corazón latiendo.

Ya era la hora, todos miraban atentos a los nuevos alumnos que formarían parte de alguna casa de Hogwarts a partir de aquel día. Entre ellos venía un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, si no fuera por la ausencia de la cicatriz con forma de rayo y de los lentes, todos los maestros antiguos habrían jurado que aquel niño era Harry Potter.

Myrtle esperaba de espaldas en la pared de la salida del Gran comedor. Había evitado ver a los alumnos nuevos. Quería verlo cuando llegara su turno de usar el sombrero seleccionador.

Después de llamar a varios alumnos, la lista por fin llegó al nombre que tanto esperaba.

– Albus Potter –

Myrtle atravesó la pared y pudo ver el vivo retrato de Harry Potter, pero sin anteojos y cicatriz en la frente.

Desde que conoció a Harry, siempre supo que algo entre ambos era imposible. En primer lugar ella era un fantasma, y él una persona, que para mayor tristeza cargaba una cruz en su existencia, tenía que luchar contra Lord Voldemort. Además las probabilidades de que él se fijara en ella, era una entre un billón.

Myrtle sabía que Harry sólo la veía como una cosa, de la que sólo se acordaba cada vez que necesitaba un favor, pero aun así lo quería. Y cada año aquel cariño, fue aumentando en intensidad.

Él siempre era respetuoso con los fantasmas del castillo. Él era valiente, lo pudo comprobar en varias oportunidades. Él era buena persona, liberó al pobre elfo de los Malfoy.

Después de siete años de conocerle, casi podía considerarse una amiga para Harry.

Myrtle evocó el día de la batalla final, cuando todo terminó en la victoria de Harry Potter, el salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Por todo el castillo se escuchaba el canto de victoria, compuesto por Peeves. Harry se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigos. Myrtle los vio subir al despacho del Director, la estatua casi destruida aceptó la contraseña.

Podía haber entrado a aquel lugar sin problemas, pero algo le dijo que él necesitaba aquella plática con Hermione, y Ron, para luego ir a descansar de tan agotador día.

Para todas las personas que conocieran a Harry, tenían la certeza de que él y Ginny Weasley, serían la pareja dorada, junto al otro Weasley con Hermione.

Pero muy pocos sabían realmente en dónde residía el amor, y en dónde la obsesión.

Toda la calma en el ambiente, y la ferviente alegría, era sólo una cara de la situación real. Era un momento decisivo en la vida de Harry James Potter Evans.

Myrtle tenía la certeza de que su amor por Harry era platónico, simplemente imposible, y tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de que el superficial sueño de muchas personas se hiciera realidad, la única receta era guardar silencio sobre lo que sabía. Pero ella amaba a Harry, era tan impoluto lo que sentía por ese chico, que habló, horas después, cuando El salvador del mundo mágico despertó de su reparadora siesta.

– ¿Myrtle? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry al percatarse de la presencia de la fantasma.

– Hola, Harry. Oh, disculpa, pensé que podía contarte algo importante, pero si quieres me voy –

– No, no te preocupes, ya que estás aquí. Dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante? –preguntó poniéndose los lentes.

– Seré directa, alguien te dio de beber _Amortentia_, Harry. No sé si hasta ahora lo hace. Lo peor de todo es que alguien de tu círculo más cercano. Y no eres la única víctima, Hermione lo es tanto como tú –

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loca? –

– Harry no puedo mentirte, traté de decirte en varias ocasiones, pero siempre estaba ella presente y también su cómplice –

– ¿Su cómplice? ¿De quién hablas? Esto debe ser una broma, de muy mal gusto, por cierto –

– Harry, Ginny se alió con Horace Slughorn para conseguir esa poción, luego convenció a Ron, y fue muy sencillo, le bastó decir que él se quedaría con Hermione, y ella contigo, para que la familia Weasley fuera más importante en el Mundo Mágico –

– Mientes, ellos no pueden haber… –lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos esmeralda de Harry Potter. Él trató de esconderlas, pasando el antebrazo por sus ojos simulando agitarse el cabello. Un minuto de silencio inundó la habitación. – Dime que no es verdad –pidió él con la voz quebrada.

– No puedo. Yo no te mentiría Harry –

Myrtle se acercó algunos centímetros, quedaron a menos de medio metro de distancia, ni tan cerca, ni tan lejos. Sus miradas se conectaron. Ella elevó la mano haciendo el amago de tocar la mejilla de Harry, pero su mano retornó con lentitud, y sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. Sin duda, ella habría llorado de haber estado viva.

– Es tiempo de que tú seas feliz, Harry –dijo la fantasma.

_Te amo_ Pensó Myrtle, la llorona.

– ¡Debes ayudar a Hermione! No permitas que Ron y su hermana los sigan manipulando –

– Myrtle –

– ¿Si? –

– Gracias –

– No hay de qué, Harry. Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz –

– Me habría gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias –

– Ya pasó. No te preocupes, pero recuerda, cuando mueras y te conviertas en fantasma, podemos compartir mi escusado –

Harry empezó a reír, estaba agradecido de corazón. Aquello puso alegre a Myrtle. Después de varios minutos, que a ella le parecieron segundos, Harry empezó a calmarse.

– Seguiré tu consejo, ayudaré a Hermione, aunque será complicado. Pero no me rendiré. Supongo que ya lo sabes –

– Sí, me alegro de que sientan eso. Ahora ya sabes por qué de un día para otro empezaste a sentir esa atracción obsesiva por Ginevra, y Hermione por Ron –

– Es verdad, ahora, todo calza –

– Creo que es hora de cenar. Hermione y los otros deben de estar esperándote para cenar y mañana partir de regreso a casa –

– Myrtle –

– ¿Si? –

– Cuídate mucho –

Ella empezó a reír– No es como si me fuera a morir – dijo, pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Harry, supo que era un mal chiste. – Lo siento. Está bien, me cuidaré –

– Adiós –

– Hasta pronto –

– Tienes razón, deberé regresar otro año más para terminar séptimo año –

– Así es –

– Entonces, nos vemos pronto –

– Hasta pronto –

Harry salió de la habitación y esa fue la última vez que Myrtle lo vio durante ese año escolar.

Muchas cosas sucedieron durante el séptimo año de Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Entre ellas el hecho de que Harry Potter nunca más volvió a comer algún alimento que pasara por las manos de su ex novia y Ron. Hermione supo a través de Harry sobre lo de la _Amortentia _por lo que también evitaba todo alimento que Ron y Ginny le ofrecieran. Por las circunstancias y por el sentimiento latente entre ellos, Harry y Hermione empezaron una relación en un principio secreta, que salió a la luz en la graduación de Hogwarts de aquel año.

19 años después de la batalla final, Harry y Hermione eran un matrimonio feliz, con tres hijos. El hermano mayor, James Sirius Potter, el hermano intermedio, Albus Severus Potter y el bebé de la familia, Lily Luna Potter.

19 años después de la batalla final, era el primer día de clases de Albus Potter, el chico que le recordó a Myrtle, la llorona, su amor imposible por Harry Potter.

_****__**Fin**_

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado, fue un gusto escribir sobre esta pareja. Es la primera vez que lo hago. Les agradecería sus opiniones, apoyo, críticas, tomatazos, y hasta crucios, en un hermoso review.  
><em>¡Gracias, nos leemos pronto!<em>


End file.
